


Cooking at the Library

by ziazippy5379



Series: Family Bonding at The Library [1]
Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Cooking, Team Bonding, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 05:51:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14867876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziazippy5379/pseuds/ziazippy5379
Summary: Eve gets the rest of the Library team in the kitchen to cook.





	Cooking at the Library

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't supposed to be a fic but it got so long it turned into one. This is also the first full fic I've written.

     Eve Baird loves to cook. She is not sure exactly when she began to love it but that she was young. It started with family as a way to keep her occupied when it wasn’t possible to go outside. As she grew older cooking was a fun way to hang out with friends that everyone could get behind. In college she realizes that for her the best way to really get to know someone was by cooking their favorite foods with them. She continues this whenever possible throughout her military career especially with her teams that she is commander of.

     At the Library she tries to continue this tradition, but it is hard. Her charges tend to be running in a different direction every time she sees them, and it is almost impossible to get them to notice the food they are eating let alone get them to cook. They all want to work on their projects or explore the Library. And after missions they are all usually to tired to make food so there is take-out or leftovers. That is not going to stop Eve from trying though.

     Unsurprisingly it is not in fact one of the Librarians that joins her in the kitchen first but Jenkins. She goes to ask him how to make proper tea and he misunderstands what she meant. So, he takes her to the kitchen and they make a big proper tea together. Not high tea but a workman’s tea. This includes a proper cup of tea which is what Eve wanted to begin with. It is enough to get everyone out from where they were hiding, and it is the first time Eve sees everyone engaged in a meal together. Eve and Jenkins end up making one of these teas at least once a month. Eventually these turn into a sort to storytelling time of their current adventures within the Library’s walls

     The next one Eve gets on the kitchen with her is Cassandra. Some chemistry experiment of hers went wrong in the lab and Eve finds her pouting in the annex. Eve remembered finding some cool molecular gastronomy recipes that they could do in the kitchen there and drags Cassandra to make some. Those turn out okay and get Cassandra engaged, but the soda bread that Eve had decided to make turned out way better. Cassandra has so much fun with all the science aspects but loves the bread so much she learns everything she can about bread making and now she and Eve make bread once or twice a week together. It sometimes becomes more if the others eat to much of it.

     One day Eve goes into the Library and finds Ezekiel moping because the only pizza place that delivers to their area is closed for remodeling. So, Eve herds him to the kitchen and teaches him how to make his own from scratch. Now there is no way to know when someone will trip over Ezekiel making pizza in the kitchen only sometimes with Eve. She tries to keep him from making too many experimental topping choices nut that fails miserably. The whole team learns quickly to ask what is on the pizza before eating it. Ezekiel also learns to always make a plain pizza for when those experiments go badly even to him. His enthusiasm moved into other baked goods as well. Cookies are his favorite to make with other people.

     Jacob was the hardest of the LiTs to get in the kitchen with Eve. He tends to just get something out of the fridge or eat whatever someone else has. When forced to make his own food he usually just makes a sandwich. One day when Eve was being particularly persistent he confides to her that he doesn’t like to cook much because it was one of his brother’s favorite things to do and he doesn’t like the reminders of him. He doesn’t say any more on the topic. Eve lets up for a while after that but one day she decides to do some grilling outside and for Jacob that is just different enough that all the memories don’t come rushing back and he is able to make new ones with his new family. And from then on is no stopping him. Jake can be found in the kitchen almost as much as Eve. The two of them end up cooking together anywhere from once a week to every day eventually.

     The absolute hardest person for Eve to get to cook with her is Flynn. He never gives a good reason but Eve suspects that he thinks he is a terrible cook. So, she tells him that it is her turn to plan a date night and makes him cook with her. They make a simple pasta dish and salad together. And the next time Eve asks him what his favorite food is to try and make it with him he says that it is anything they make together. And Flynn is not actually a terrible cook just tends to get distracted and forget what he was doing so it burns. Almost half their dates become cooking together.

     Eve’s favorite days around the Library become the ones that everyone cooks together. These usually happen after a big case gets resolved. Cassandra always make bread that then gets used for sandwiches or turned into garlic bread or just eaten plain while waiting for the rest of the food. Jenkins and Jacob are there coaching Flynn through whatever the main meal is. And Ezekiel pretty much always makes desert, unless it’s pizza for dinner then he is making it. And Eve just goes and helps everyone and feels so much closer to them all for it. These days tend to leave a huge mess in the kitchen afterward.

     Thankfully the Library’s kitchen cleans itself.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave any feedback you have. Thanks for reading.


End file.
